Sarah vs the Accident
by justLaxin
Summary: An alternate ending to Chuck vs the Seduction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm still working on my other story but I've got major writers block and Mass Effect 3 came out and I've been playing that nonstop for the past three weeks. Anyway I've always wondered about different scenarios that could've happened at the end of vs the Seduction and here's one of them.**

* * *

><p>Chuck walks into his apartment thinking about the latest mission he was on. Jumping off the top of the Buymore was totally not planned but it was worth it, he got to save Sarah and that put a smile on his face. <em>Better not tell Ellie what I did, she would freak! <em>Chuck thinks to himself _I guess it's a plus to keeping this spy life from Ellie._ Chuck chuckles to himself as he walks into his room. As he is getting to surprise Sarah with the Montgomery tonight his phone goes off.

"Haha, speak of the devil" Chuck says to himself as he gets a text from Sarah.

'Meet me at my place in 20 minutes, we have a lot to talk about' Sarah

"Awesome, she wants to talk." Chuck says smiling, then the smile is gone "What if she is going to say that we just need to stay asset/handler and rejects me… again." Chuck then finishes getting ready and sends Sarah a quick message back saying that he is on his way. Chuck's mind begins to drift as he thinks about the upcoming conversation. It could go either way. _She could accept that she has feelings for me and we have a real relationship. But we would have to keep it a secret from General Beckman. Or she could say she has no feelings for me and tell me there will never be anything more than a cover relationship. _"Gahhhhhhh, I really need a drink!" Chuck belts out in the nerd herder. Chuck then turns up the volume in his car and never hears his phone go off.

Meanwhile at Sarah's Hotel room:

Sarah walks into her hotel room thinking about the latest mission. _I don't know whether to be furious or turned on by Chuck's actions tonight. _Sarah thinks to herself _He was sooo amazing tonight. I think I'm ready to admit to Chuck that I have feelings for him and that I've just realized that I've had them. Oh hell who am I kidding? I've had feelings for Chuck since he helped out that little ballerina at the buymore the first day I met him._

'Meet me at my place in 20 minutes, we have a lot to talk about' Sarah

_That should definitely send the right message to him_ Sarah thinks to herself _Time to make myself look presentable for Chuck_. Then there is a knock at her door and Sarah tilts her head in confusion _There is no way Chuck got here that fast. I just texted him._ Sarah grabs her gun from the nightstand and heads to the door and pulls it open only to see the face of the person who she has grown to hate "Bryce?"

"Hey hot stuff, how's it hanging?" Bryce asks her as he barges into her room, major amounts of alcohol coming off his breath.

"Have you been drinking?" Sarah questions, she then sneakily pulls out her phone to tell Chuck to her meet her at their spot instead of her hotel.

"Oh yeah, I just got word from Becky that I'm supposed to convince you to take out Chuck."

"What? No! I'm not gonna kill Chuck. I'd gladly kill you first. Now get the hell out of my hotel room you bastard." Sarah says with anger.

"What? No I think you misunderstood or I'm talking weird because of the alcohol but I meant to say that you and Chuck need to go out more, Becky the bartender, never sees you two together anymore and would like to see you and Chuck spice up your relationship a bit."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sarah asks her face covered in confusion.

"I have no clue." He then begins to giggle uncontrollably and passes out on the floor.

_Oh dear lord what am I going to do now?_ Then there's a another knock at her door _Dammit Chuck didn't get my message!_

"Hey Sarah" Chuck says with a big smile

"Hey Chuck" Sarah says returning the smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"How about we take a walk and we can talk about us?" Sarah tries to get out of her room before Chuck sees Bryce in there, but to no avail.

"Quick question before we leave" Chuck says

"What's up?"

"Why was Bryce jumping on your bed?"

"Oh dear lord, he showed up drunk and was mumbling stuff about a bartender named Becky then he passed out. I guess he must've woke up"

"Bryce was always an odd drunk at Stanford, just to be sure you and Bryce didn't do anything right?"

"What's it to you Chuck?"

"Uh I don't… I… uhh…"

"It's okay I'm just teasing, of course nothing happened."

Getting into the elevator there was an odd silence, not uncomfortable but not comfortable at the same time either. Then Sarah does something that Chuck didn't expect to happen. She grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers, and giving him a smile that said everything was going to be okay. They left the hotel and began walking down the street going no wear in particular.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I think I want to give a real relationship a shot."

"Really? But what about Beckman and the "Greater Good" and all that good stuff" Chuck says like he isn't believing her.

"We could keep it a secret. And I'm tired of all that greater good shit, I want a normal life and I want the house with the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids and the dog. I've been alone for so long that I just want somebody to take care of me outside of the spy life and I want that somebody to be you Chuck. Please just be with me." Sarah says with tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Are you being truthful with me Sarah?"

"Yes I am Chuck, what do I need to prove that I want to be with you Chuck?" Sarah asks

"Well I guess you could kiss me like you did on the docks." Chuck says with a sheepish grin

"Fine." Then Sarah kisses him, putting everything that she has into the kiss and it gets more passionate by the second. Finally after a couple of minutes they break apart.

"Wow" is all Sarah can say.

"Yeah, I think that was better than the docks" Chuck says "How about we go do something?"

"Well we can't go to my place since Bryce is using my bed as a trampoline, we could go to your place?"

"Sounds good to me. I guess we should head back to my car."

As they were walking back to Chuck's car hand in hand, a car came around a corner at a high rate of speed and lost control and was heading straight for Chuck and Sarah. Chuck seeing the car pushed Sarah out of the way just before the car took out Chuck.

"CHUCK!" Sarah screams as she sees Chuck lying motionless on the ground. She crawls over to him to see if he's alright and notices he has a big gash on the side of his head and that his arm is twisted in an awkward shape. She sees people starting to gather and hears someone say they called an ambulance but all she can focus on is Chuck, she doesn't even care that the person driving the car left the scene and went back to the hotel.

"Mam, we need to take your boyfriend to the hospital, but you need to let go of him so we can get him in the ambulance." The paramedic says.

"Okay, but can I go with you?" Sarah asks in a weak voice

"Of course, now let's save your boyfriend" he says with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. I have some clue where I'm going with this story, I just don't know how long it's gonna be. So leave a review and let me know what you think of it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter up! This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I'll probably have the chapters extend in length. So here it is.  
>Oh and i don't own Chuck<strong>**.**

* * *

><p><span>3 Hours before Bryce showed up at Sarah's Room:<span>

"Agent Larkin, the Intersect Project has gotten out of hand and I want you to take out Chuck. Get Agent Walker to finish him and if she refuses eliminate both of them." General Beckman says while sitting at her desk in D.C. with Bryce sitting in front of her.

"And if I refuse General?" Bryce asks with a straight face not showing that he actually does want to eliminate Chuck.

"That is not an option; I will be forced to give you a new drug that our scientists have mixed up. It's completely experimental and you would be the first one to use it out in the field." She says with a smirk

"What exactly does this drug do? And why do you want to try it on me?"

"The first question is easy to answer. This new drug allows us to control you, it gives off the appearance of you being drunk and gives off an odor of alcohol. You would listen to us and never give it a second thought, it also gives you the giggles. For some unknown reason every volunteer first mumbles about nothing then they got the giggles as if they have no clue what they are talking and then they pass out for about 5-10 minutes. Then they get a burst of energy. After all that, that's when they actually follow the orders they were given."

"I won't take out my best friend and former partner, this is some bullshit. And last I checked I worked for the CIA and not the NSA, I don't have to take orders from you." Bryce says getting angry.

"Well that was not the answer I was looking for." Beckman says as she pulls out the tranq gun with the drug in one of the bullets and shoots Bryce in the chest. "When you wake up, you will find yourself in Agent Walker's hotel room; try to convince her to eliminate Chuck. If she refuses take both her and Chuck out. After you are done return to the hotel lobby for pick up." Bryce hears the rest of the sentence and slowly drifts to sleep.

3 Hours later:

Bryce gets into the car after Chuck and Sarah leave the hotel room and drives around in search of them. After a few minutes he sees them and for some reason he feels anger boiling inside of him as he sees them walking hand in hand. He drifts the car towards them and looks away as he hits Chuck and Sarah. He hears a scream that sounds like Sarah but he isn't sure and even though he is totally hammered right now he is still able to get out of the car without being noticed and slip away from the gathering crowd.

* * *

><p>Sarah sits in the waiting room trying to keep herself sane. She had just called Ellie to let her know what had happened and it took all her spy training to keep herself from breaking down. Now she was alone with her thoughts and that's what scared her the most. <em>Why did this have to happen now? I just admitted that I had real feelings for Chuck and we were going to try a real relationship. Then that damned drunk driver happened and ruined a great evening.<em> "God Dammit!" Sarah yells out not caring about the nurses that passed by and stared at her.

"Walker calm yourself." Sarah lifts her head up to see Casey walk in the room and she quickly wipes away the tears to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Casey. How'd you hear about Chuck?"

"Ellie came over and I rode with her, I'm kinda confused here and I was hoping you could tell me what's going on."

"I, uh, wanted to talk to Chuck about what he did tonight and how he should never do that again or you'll kill him. Then we went for a walk to talk some more about the mission, that's when the drunk driver hit Chuck. But not before Chuck pushed me out of the way." Sarah lies while adding in some truth. She looks at Casey and he seems to buy the cover story. Then Ellie walks into the waiting room with blood on the scrubs she put on when she got to the hospital.

"Well the good news is that Chuck is going to be fine, he's gonna have a hell of a headache and he has a broken arm and a few broken ribs. Along with a broken knee cap. But that's not the worst of it; the doctor doesn't know when he'll wake up. It could be 5 minutes from now or 5 years from now, it's all up to Chuck." Ellie says sadly.

"Oh god, oh god I think I'm gonna be sick" Sarah says and slumps into one of the chairs and begins to sob uncontrollably and then she feels Ellie's hands wrap around her and give her a much needed hug. Then Ellie tells Sarah and Casey that she needs to go get cleaned up and leaves the room.

"I don't think you were telling me the truth earlier, and if you were then you didn't tell me everything" Casey says as soon as Ellie leaves "Now are you going to tell me what's going on between you and the moron."

"Casey! Chuck is not a moron!" Sarah says "I told him I had feelings for him and that I wanted to start a real relationship with him and I convinced myself that I could protect him while being with him and that lasted all of 5 minutes. I guess you're going to tell Beckman that I'm compromised and need reassignment."

"Walker-" Casey's phone then goes off and he walks out of the room to take the call. About a minute later Sarah hears a loud "What!" and jumps in her seat startled by Casey's voice; _Damn I am losing my touch. I hate you Chuck Bartowski, no I don't that's a lie_ Sarah thinks to herself and looks up to see Casey walk back into the waiting room. She sees a look of anger on Casey's face "Casey? What's going on?"

"One of my ex-marine buddies works for LAPD and he owed me a favor so I asked him to use the street camera to find out who the drunk driver was. The driver of the car was Bryce Larkin."

"Wha? But he stopped by my room before Chuck came over mumbling stuff about Becky and taking out… Oh my god, Casey! General Beckman put out a kill order on Chuck!"

"I know." Casey says softly, knowing that Sarah was about to explode and braced himself for the onslaught.

"What do you mean you know?" Sarah says in a voice so low that Casey was actually starting to get scared _Oh boy, that's the voice she uses when she interrogates people. This is bad, she is going to kill me._ "Are you telling me that you knew about the kill order for Chuck? And you didn't tell me?"

"Listen, Walker, Graham and Beckman didn't want you to know because they knew you wouldn't go through with it. And with that stunt you pulled when Chuck was going to the bunker proved it. You were beyond compromised and they figured you would stop me and would take Chuck off grid."

"That's exactly what I would've done. Wait a minute, you said Graham; when were you given the kill order Casey?"

"The night Graham died. I was in the Bartowski apartment ready to take him out and when you showed up I backed off and left the apartment." Casey says.

"So let me get this straight. I was betrayed by my bosses, my ex-partner, and my current partner. This is why I have such a huge problem trusting people. So now the only person I'm going to trust is Chuck. So screw the CIA, I am done with this shit, I am going to send in my resignation papers to Beckman and whoever is the new CIA director." Sarah began shouting near the end of her rant and Ellie came in when Sarah first started talking and heard all about the CIA.

"CIA?" Ellie asks with an angry look "Have you been playing my brother the entire time? And I heard Casey say something about a kill order?"

"Ellie, I just found out about the kill order myself, and I just admitted to having real feelings for Chuck tonight before Bryce ran him over." Sarah then covered her mouth with her hand and she cursed inwardly.

"Dammit Walker, act like a spy."

"No I won't I'm no longer a spy remember? I'm done with all this lying shit, didn't I just tell you that?"

"Wait Bryce? As in Bryce Larkin from Stanford who should be buried six feet underground?" Ellie asks getting angry again after she calmed down from Sarah's response about Sarah loving Chuck.

"Yeah, for some stupid reason the bad guys brought Bryce back to life after Casey shot him. Then he ran over Chuck after we decided to have a real relationship." Sarah says with anger at first but it switched to sadness by the time she was done talking. "Apparently our boss ordered a kill order on Chuck and Casey was origanlly supposed to do it but he couldn't so they got Bryce to finish him off."

"Wow, I didn't realize that you cared that much about Chuck. Anyway I came back to tell that Chuck is awake and…"

"Oh my god he's awake!" Sarah storms out of the waiting room and into Chuck's room.

"Sarah wait!" Ellie yells but it's too late and Sarah is gone.

"What were you going to say Ellie?"

"That Chuck lost some memories from the accident he thinks it's the day before he met Sarah, John. He has no clue who she is."

"Oh boy this is bad." Casey says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was Bryce and our boss' fault Chuck lost his memories and I think Sarah is going to want to kill something."

* * *

><p>"Hey Chuck" Sarah says with a smile "how are you feeling?"<p>

"Uh, I hope you don't hit me or try to kill me but who are you?"

"Chuck? It's me Sarah Walker your girlfriend. We've been going out for over a year now." _Not entirely truthful but not a lie either _Sarah thinks to herself. "You seriously don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry but the last thing I remember is Ellie throwing me a birthday party. It was in 2007." Chuck says nervously "And just a quick question." Sarah looks at him and nods her head for him to continue "How did I get a girlfriend so beautiful?"

Sarah blushes at the comment and inwardly slaps herself for allowing her emotions to show clearly. "Chuck your birthday party was the day before we met at the Buymore." Sarah decides not to tell Chuck about the spy life and gets him caught up on their life. They talk for a while before Chuck falls asleep. Then Ellie walks into the room and sees Chuck asleep with Sarah holding his hand.

"Hey, the doctor said that the amnesia should wear off in a few days. It's only temporary."

"Good, that's when I'll be back."

"Where are you going? Sarah don't do anything stupid."

"I am going to track down Bryce Larkin and finish him off for good this time."

* * *

><p>"General, Chuck is fine in the hospital, a little amnesia, but the doctor says it should go away in a few days."<p>

"Good, once Chuck is healed I want him in a bunker. As for Agent Walker you can take her out if need be. That was Bryce's mission. To eliminate both the Intersect and Agent Walker. But he clearly failed. Don't fail me again Major."

"Oh boy." Is all Casey can say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's chapter 2. The next story I'll update is probably going to be my high school story, I'm almost done with Chapter 4 so it should be up later today or tomorrow some time. Also I have seen every single episode of Chuck and I was watching the series finale again and Chuck said that Sarah taught him how to tango. Unless i missed something I always thought it was Devon that taught him, anybody remember if Sarah did teach Chuck how to tango?**


End file.
